


A matter of belongings

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: The reader is Ivar's prisoner after the battle for Kattegat. And they know each other....





	A matter of belongings

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little fic I wrote for a challenge on Tumblr for xHonestSecretsx's 3k followers celebration.

You woke up in a cell, all battered and bruised even though somebody seemed to have taken care of your wounds. Your armor had probably been ripped off your body since you were only wearing your under dress. You noticed your hands were bound behind your back.

Disoriented, you tried to stand up but quickly abandoned the idea when a sharp pain in the back of your skull stopped you. Memories flooded in your mind.

You had been on the battlefield, fighting fiercely when a scene had distracted you. Ubbe and Hvitserk were facing each other. You heart had clenched for them and you had been relieved when Ubbe hadn't been able to kill his brother and simply turned around. Unaware of someone approaching you, you realized your mistake too late when somebody had given you a huge blow on the head and you had fallen into darkness.

Soon, the sounds of steps reverberated between the walls of your cell. You knew who he was before he even talked.

“Finally awake, I see.” You didn't want to look at him so your eyes stubbornly stared at his feet. The gate of your cell opened. He was getting closer.

“Look at you. Bound, defenseless and at my feet....a mere belonging in my possession. I bet you regret what you did now.”

You clenched your teeth, unwilling to answer his provocations.

“Don't want to talk? Fine. Save your energy, you'll need it believe me.”

He turned around and ordered someone sharply. “Bathe her and take her to my room.”

Then your heard him go away as two strong hands hauled you up and a huge soldier pulled you over his shoulder. Your whole body protested against his actions but you didn't dare make a sound. The last thing you wanted was Ivar the Boneless knowing you had suffered. The man carried you to a room when a big tub lay. He roughly put you on your feet and you fell on the floor, your legs being too weak to carry you. He snickered and left.

An old thrall helped you stand up and get rid of your clothes. She gently guided you to the basin. The moment your skin made contact with the water, you sighed in bliss. The hot liquid soothed your wounds and your sore muscles.

The thrall bathed you. Even though you never really liked being assisted, you let her proceed. Your body was drained out of energy at the moment. So, you closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment letting your mind wander.

What did Ivar had in store for you ? For someone he considered as a traitor ? If he had wanted to kill you, he would have already done it. Unless he wished to make you suffer before. That would be expected from him, the cat playing with mouse before eating her.

You knew you deserved it anyway. You left....but standing next to him was not something you could consider anymore.

Growing up in Kattegat, you had always been close to the Ragnarssons, especially Ivar since you were the same age. You enjoyed hanging out with them, training with them, fighting next to them. It had been an honor to avenge their father and you chose to stay with them in England because you considered those boys as family. Nonetheless, power had poisoned Ivar's mind. He wanted to control everything and everyone. In the end, you sided with Ubbe and left for Kattegat. Did you regret it ? Probably... fighting for Lagertha was not what you wished but you had no other choice. So you did.

The water of your bath turning cold, you signaled the thrall you wanted to get out. She helped you stand up put a night dress on.

The soldier came back and took you to Ivar's room. The latter was waiting for you, leaning on his crutch. An evil smirk appeared on his face when you entered his chamber. The soldier left. You felt awkward standing here in front of him in a simple white night dress.

He beckoned you closer and you had no choice but to obey. You stepped forward until he was satisfied....until your noises were almost touching.

“Feeling better ?”

You nodded and looked at him warily. “What are you going to do to me ?”

“Ah”, he barked. “Let's see. I could cut you in half from head to toe, hang you in the middle of the town, burn you, leave you to the wolves...too many possibilities for my wicked mind.”

You gulped but managed to hold his gaze. You would not give in. Not to him.

He smirked again when he sensed your discomfort. “What do you think I should do to a traitor like you? We were friends and you left me for soft and sweet Ubbe without looking back. I bet he's pretty good in bed, then.”

That made you frown. “I didn't leave for Ubbe....and I'm not sleeping with him. I never have.” You added sharply.

“Oh really ?” He got closer. You could see the anger in his eyes and his hot breath hit your face when he talked. “Then, why would you leave ? I could have given you everything. You were mine and you chose to be his.”

“That. Right there.” You exclaimed, poking him on the chest with your finger. “That is one of the reasons I left. Since you proclaimed yourself 'Leader of the Great Army', you want everyone to do as you please. You wish to own everybody and everything. Well, I will tell you Ivar the Boneless, I'm not your possession and never will be.”

He scoffed under his breath. “But you are now. A war prisoner waiting for her sentence to be given.” He circled you, his crutch hitting the floor with harsh thuds.

“I really do own you and I can do as I please.” He halted behind you and his gloved hand touched your neck.

Panic rose in your chest, assuming he was going to strangle you but he merely stroked your skin. “Undress and lie on the bed.”

You shivered and felt a pleasuring clench in your lower belly. But your mind was telling you otherwise. “Ivar....”

“I won't repeat myself.”

Your shaking hands took off the night dress of you and you gingerly walked to the bed. You could feel his eyes on you until you laid down on the bed. You heard him approach and felt his weight when he sat down. Your breath quickened as he took off his braces, his gloves, his armor. You followed his every move apprehensively.

“What are you going to do to me?” Your voice was shaking this time. As a matter of fact, your whole body was shaking, both from fear and desire.

He turned around and smiled mischievously. “Making you change your mind.”

He let himself slide down the bed and crawled back to it so that his head was near your feet. “Spread your legs.”

You obeyed and shivered again as the cold air hit your flesh. Ivar pushed himself up and softly stroked your legs. You couldn't look, too ashamed of your body's reactions. You gasped loudly when he bit your inner thing and tried to push him but he batted your hand away and bit you again. You felt his breath on your hot sex and you knew without a doubt that he could see how aroused your were.

His mouth left hot kisses on your lower lips. Then, his tongue joined the fun. He eagerly licked your folds and you felt a hot fire running through your veins. His tongue was soon replaced by his fingers which deliciously curled inside you. Trashing against his ministrations, you closed your eyes. You were trying to deny the pleasure he was giving you and he knew it.

“Look at me.” He ordered in a raspy voice. When you complied, your eyes lost themselves in his. “Feels good, doesn't it ?”

As you stubbornly refused to answer him, another finger made circles on your sensitive nub. It was hard to breathe and you found yourself panting. You whole body was consumed by desire and you let an involuntary whimper. From that moment on, you were screwed. Moans and gasps escaped your mouth, getting louder and louder as your orgasm got closer. And the moment you felt you were going to burst, Ivar withdrew his fingers and eyed you cockily.

“Say that you're mine.”

“Wh....what ?”

“Say it and I'll let you come. Even better, I'll make you come multiple times and not with those.” He said, waving his fingers at you before using them to tease you again.

He was restless and every time you were close to your end, he stopped his magic until you became a pleading mess.

“All right, all right.....” You sobbed out. “I'm yours.”

He smiled against your skin. “That was not so difficult now, was it ?”

His fingers penetrated your core once again and your legs quivered as you came, crying out his name.

When you came back to your senses, Ivar had unfastened his pants and crawled over you. He hiked one of your legs over his waist. You could feel the tip of his sex teasing your entrance and you shivered in anticipation. But Ivar did not penetrate you. Instead, he lowered himself until his mouth grazed yours, your face enclosed between his elbows.

“You see ? I'm always right. When I say you're mine, it means that you're mine and that's not up to discussion. I have the final say. In anything.”

Then, he finally thrust into you.


End file.
